Mike's Stupidity
by Forbittenlove
Summary: So, what happens to Mike when he finally decides to stop being 'discreet' and to just show Bella how he truly feels in the most physical of ways? When the Cullens find out, it's not a pleasant thing. For Mike at least. Rated T for adultish content!
1. Testosterone filled blood sack on legs

**A/N: FINALLY! What everyone has been waiting for, it's **_**MIKE'S STUPIDITY**_

**So basic overview time.**

**Edward goes hunting. Bella goes to party. Mike tries to seduce Bella. Bella gets scared & tells Edward. The rest of the Cullens overhear. Time for revenge.**

**Nice little summary don't you think?**

**Alright, on with the story! **

**(All in Bella's POV until the 'overhearing' and the 'revenge' parts, those get to be in Cullen/Mike POVs)**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Liz- whistles absently**

**Unknown person- What are you doing?**

**Liz- Pretending Twilight was real and wishing I cloud be a Cullen.**

**Unknown person- NEWSFLASH! Twilight is only real in Stephanie Meyer's head, you know the woman who wrote it?**

**Liz- Who are you, you evil thing?**

**Unknown person- My name is Sad Realization! Mwuahahahaha.**

**Liz- Noooooo!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked fast to gym class as I departed from Edward, it was always better to not dwell… and to not get cornered by Mike Newton. He's had an evil gleam in his eyes recently and I definitely don't like it. Not one bit.

I looked over my shoulder, and speak of the devil, here comes Mike himself. I rush faster to get to the girl's locker room, one place I know he will not come. Or at least not show himself in public; he is, after all, a seventeen-year-old boy with his testosterone running to full capacity about ten times over. He's practically an 'I wish I was having an orgasm right now' sign on legs.

I sighed to myself, I was glad Edward could not hear my thoughts, either he would be pleased that I thought so low of Mike, or he would be disgusted that I thought that way about anyone at all.

Whatever. What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him right? I slid on my stupid gym uniform quickly, trying to finish fast enough to get a good secluded corner of the bleachers, our teachers were instructing us on how to play flag football today, something I was not even slightly interested in even considering to do.

"Bella!" I heard Mike's familiar voice call, 'Oh crap! No one is sitting next to me today! Crap! Crap! Crap!' I thought to myself.

I turned my head slowly over to him, maybe if I acted cool and unperturbed as Rosalie always did then Mike would take my hint and leave. I only have three words to answer myself with: Not. A. Chance.

Nope, not a chance in hell. I was asking if 'Mr. Persistent' himself, who would never let anything drop or take a hint to leave me alone. I must secretly be on crack or something. No one was even competition to him on that note (apart from maybe Edward).

When I looked Mike in the eyes I saw that same malicious gleam in them and I wanted so badly to turn and sprint out of gym into the waiting arms of Edward, my savior, my Greek God, my boyfriend, my piece of heaven, my vampire, my love.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering… see Angela's throwing this party next weekend… and she asked me to ask if you wanted to come?" Mike said, and he stuttered at certain intervals, leaving no room for doubt that he was nervous. It was obvious.

If it had been Mike's party and Mike was inviting me for himself, I would have said no, and even if it was Angela's party and Edward and his family were not going hunting I would have said no, but it seemed like a perfectly good way to get my mind off of Edward, even if it was only for a few hours I could do nothing but say yes. I owed Angela, and I owed myself, I owed Mike nothing, but that's not the point.

"Sure, I'd love to go. I'll tell Ang." I replied, clearly surprising him. I wanted to giggle at the complete and utter shock written all over his face. Being with vampires who are extremely good at hiding their feelings from people and vampires alike (other than Jasper) made it painfully easy to read the emotions on the faces of my classmates, even if they were trying hard to hide it.

I saw the gleam intensify in Mike's eyes before he quickly turned away. I was afraid of what he was planning behind those atrocious orbs in that brain of his that was permanently set to 'testosterone overload' for the next few years of his life.

Then he looked at me, his eyes still gleaming, his voice an octive down from it's usual pitch, and I could tell he was trying to make himself sound husky and inviting. Pfft. Yeah right.

"Bella, you know that you want me and not _Cullen_, you don't have to hide it anymore. You only have to come with me, I'll show you what a _real_ good time is." he said, in what I suppose he thought was an alluring voice. Not even one hundreth of the smooth and velvety voice of my angel. Mike has and never has had a shot in compairison. He should just give up. Yeah, in my dreams. We're dealing with Mike here, who is almost as pigheaded as Rosalie, just on different matters. Such as leaving me the hell _alone_.

I was so disgusted by his antics that I truly almost gagged. He is a stupid arrogant teenage boy. A stupid orgasmic-thinking, testosterone filled sack of vile blood on legs. I'm glad Edward is over 100 years old when it comes to maturity. I don't see how any girl puts up with boys like _him_. Where are the Edwards of this world? Oh right, he's mine, and none of them can have him.

That gleam scared me, no matter how much I wished I could refuse it. I was afraid of his devilishly perverted mind. Edward had told me about it before. I shivered at the thought. I was glad I had Edward to protect me.

But can Edward always be there to protect me from everything?

Something is telling me not…

**A/N: sorry it's short, the next chapter picks up at the party. This is just to pretty much show how much she detests Mike even before his little 'show Bella what she's missing when she's with Edward and not me' stunt.**

**I'll probably post again tomorrow.**

**3 projects this week, so I might not get to update my other stories, I'm working on this one right now.**

**Probably a new chapter tomorrow?**

**(kinda OOC for Bella, I know, but I couldn't help it. I hate Mike, and guys like him or at least the Mike in this fanfiction)**


	2. Damn empath and his feel good attitude

**A/N: and the second chapter of the saga that is Mike's Stupidity is about to unfold! Huzzah!**

**Anyway, on that summary thing, I'm going to change the part with them finding out, but you'll see how in this chapter. No guarantees on length, I'm thinking about 2,000 words though, we'll see if my prediction is correct.**

**P.S.- hey guys, I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to the person who leaves me the most entertaining review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

_**Schmexybella and Julia Kearns !!**_

- The day of the party –

"Come on Bella, if I can't be there at least let me make my impression by doing your outfit and makeup!" Whined Alice.

"You know how much I hate makeovers, but if you feel that way then it's alrigh--" I began to answer Alice, but I was cut off by Edward.

"I do _not_ want Bella to look that good around anyone but _me_, Alice." Edward said coldly, I assumed he had looked into Alice's mind to see the outfit he picked out for me.

"Prude…" Alice muttered under her breath. "Fine, I won't have her wear something quite so… revealing." She said before dragging me into her master-bedroom sized bathroom and got to work.

When Alice was done, I drew in a large breath so I would not gasp, I was not a pretty as I usually was when Alice did my makeup, but I did still look good. My hair was in gentle waves, with one long bang hanging in my face, the rest was in a messy bun. Alice had added minimal eye liner to my eyes, making them more almond-shaped. I wore a simple Hollister tee with a frayed blue jean mini-shirt (but not so mini Edward would disapprove) and some sensible flats.

When I walked out, Edward gasped slightly and was instantly by my side trailing butterfly kisses up my neck. "No one should be allowed to be as tempting as you Bella…" He began and I saw Alice slyly sneak out of the room to give us our privacy.

"Edward, are you sure you have to go hunting tonight? If you didn't I'd have an excuse to get out of this party, Mike has kind of been freaking me out lately." Edward stiffened at my words and I saw how dark his eyes were – or had become – since I had mentioned Mike. I suspected he had read something out of Mike's mind that he had not wanted to see.

Suddenly Alice was back at the door just in time for my human reflexes to see her eyes glaze over and suddenly Edward was by her side, catching her before she fell flat on his floor.

_Edward's Point Of View – _

**(Sorry about the POV change, it'll make more sense this way, I promise)**

I saw Alice go into one of her trances when she got her visions and left Bella's side to catch Alice before she could fall. Jasper would kill me if I did that. I delved into Alice's mind, and I did not like what I saw when the vision she was having entered my mind.

_Bella was at Angela's party and there was Mike Newton by her side. She was standing, bored, by the punch bowl while Mike came dancing up to her. He tried for a while to flirt, but it was a fruitless attempt._

_Suddenly I could see Newton getting impatient and he grabbed Bella's wrist. I saw her wince in pain and I knew I had let a growl escape my lips but I didn't care. NO ONE is allowed to harm my Bella._

_She struggled futilely against his grasp on her wrist. It did not work and ever so slowly he began to pull her closer to him, her eyes were full of hatred and fear and anger. He started to kiss my Bella up her neck and then he slowly reached her mouth. She struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, but he only pulled his lips from hers before slapping her in the face and dragging her into one of the secluded rooms..._

I let out another loud growl and I knew my eyes would be inky black by now. I turned to Alice, and her eyes were also black and she was growling, possibly louder than I had been before. Bella looked scared and the rest of our family came into the room, obviously worried about Alice's vision if it could arouse that kind of reaction from both of us.

I turned to Emmett and in a voice I was positive that Bella could not hear I said, "Emmett, you were the last one to go hunting and you went with Carlisle, I need you to go to the party with Bella. I need to know that she will be… safe."

My family did not need to know that a dick head at my school wanted to rape my girlfriend, nope. Alice would probably tell jasper, who would then get her to tell Carlisle and Esme, and I might have to tell Emmett to convince him, but it was a tender subject that would not be brought up unless it needed to br brought up. End. Of. Story.

Jasper gave Alice a questioning look, obviously feeling the waves of hate and anger radiating from my body.

_Edward why the hell do I feel Jealousy…?_ Thought Jasper, he was concerned. Shit!

Damn empath. With his stupid feel-good attitude and all his worry about other people's problems. Oh who the hell am I kidding? I'm jealous of jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie, and even vile _Mike Newton,_ because he is able to do to Bella what I can't, well he _won't_ do that, but he _could_.

I can't stand this anymore. I need to hunt, so I can get back all the faster.

_I'll do it, but this if for Bella. You get to explain yourself later._ Damn it. Emmett was getting smarter about the whole negotiating thing, but I don't have time right now.

I nodded to Emmett then said in a voice loud enough that my family and Bella could all hear, "Bella, Emmett is coming to the party with you, then you will return here and we will be back shortly, Alice will go call Charlie now then we will leave so we can get back sooner."

I saw Bella nod and her eyes flickered to my coal black ones. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to relax myself, I could feel Jasper helping me and once I opened my eyes I gave him a grateful look. My eyes did not go back to the topaz color my Bella loved, it was more like the color you would get if you mixed oil and vegetable oil because I needed to hunt, but I knew that Bella felt better now that my eyes were not the dark black shade.

I went over to her and she snuggled her small form into my chest and I kissed her softly on the hair while Emmett went to change and get Rosalie's car. I am surprised she is letting him use it, but she did say once 'I will never allow you to drive your goddamned jeep to a party. Two words. Social. Suicide.' Whatever.

I heard Emmett honk the horn all too soon and I quickly ran Bella down to the living room so she didn't trip on the stairs, I gave her a soft kiss before she departed.

Soon after my family and I went out to hunt. Alice went with Carlisle and Esme while Rosalie, Jasper and I went a different way. Soon after Rosalie said she wanted to hunt alone and ran off.

I started to chase a cougar when I felt Jasper's hand on my arm. I looked over at him, confusion in my eyes and he said, "Alice will not tell me what you saw, I felt the pure anger and hate radiating off of the two of you, you both wanted to _kill_ someone and I want to know what is going on. I can help you." He tried to give me a small smile, but it failed and it looked more like he had a bad smell under his nose.

"Alright Jasper, I'll tell you." I began, then I began to tell him the whole story, by the time I had finished his eyes were as coal black as Alice's and mine were before, and he had blocked his mind from me. I was grateful; I did not want to see the invitingness of his thoughts of killing Newton would be.

Soon Jasper ran into the forest chasing after an 'elk' but I knew for a fact that I had the best sense of smell in the family and the scent of elk was in the OTHER direction. I think that Jasper is just trying to get over what I just told him.

I hope he is, but I have a strange feeling about this…

**A/N: Good lord, I only have 8 more days of school. Thank you LORD. So, I'll get the next chapter out sometime this weekend.**

**Next chapter is the actual party.**

**Summary:**

**Emmet is like glued to Bella's side until he is overwhelmed with thirst. He leaves to feed and says he'll be back momentarily. He comes back to find Mike in the act. Jasper ties in. You figure out Jasper's part and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you (along with best review) and use your name in it! If not the best review gets the name in the story also!**


	3. Weak boys injure strong girls fight back

**A/N: So the saga that IS Mike's Stupidity continues! Mwuhahaha.**

**My new character:**

**Danyella – blissfulmemories**

**Also dedicated to Schmexybella (But I have no idea what she'd want her character to be called, so until she tells me she is one of those 'I saw eyes following me' kinds of characters)**

**This is Mike and Bella and Emmett and (Jasper?) in this chapter, along with the new character (Danyella) who will come in towards the end.**

Emmett drove in silence to the party, determinately keeping his eyes glued to the road. His posture and stance told me everything I needed to know however. The usual lax, happy-go-lucky natured Emmett was stiff, sitting in a rigid position, his back straight. His eyes were black – the black of hunger, not just pure anger, but I could sense some of that too.

His fingers were gripping the steering wheel so hard I was surprised that it did not break under the strain Emmett was putting on it. I gently put my hand on his massive shoulder and he looked over at me, his stance claming slightly, his eyes turning lighter, but he still needed to hunt. I could tell he was angry, and suddenly I was afraid about Alice's vision, but I shook it off, if it was something really bad Edward would have told me to stay at their mansion instead of going to Angela's party right?

Suddenly Emmett, without taking his eyes off of me, turned sharply into Angie's street and I could see the cars piling around her house already. I heard the music blasting and I winced thinking about what Emmett was about to endure.

We hopped out of Rosalie's BMW and I saw a few people give us appreciative looks. I heard come cat-calls from the guys saying things like 'you little whore, you're cheating on him for his _brother_?' and more things like that, I could feel my face go hot, and the traitor tears well up in my eyes, Emmett looked at me, then gave them an evil glare. _If looks could kill…_

Emmett and I traipsed into Angela's house as a new song came on. It blasted through the speakers, and I could see Emmett wince beside me, I felt bad for him, I was about to turn and ask him if he'd rather leave when Mike came up to us. He said hey, then he saw Emmett over my shoulder and quickly uttered a goodbye and scurried away.

We walked through the crowd looking for Angie when we heard the crowd go crazy for a song.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!_

Oh lord, what did we do to deserve this? I could see Emmett go rigid and his eyes became to dark shade Edward's only got when I had crossed a boundary. I gently put my hand on his shoulder, telling him to bend down before whispering "I'll be fine for the 10 minutes you'd be gone to catch a deer in the back yard, you look like you're about to snap."

Emmett looked at me thankfully, but a little worriedly before departing, promising he would be back in a few minutes.

_I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

I walked over to the punch bowl and got some of the overly-sugary red liquid into a glass and gently stirred the mixture until the clumps of sugar were dissolved. Poor Angie. I took a small sip and spat it back out. Spiked punch; greatttt.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!_

I walked over towards the window, looking out to see any glimpse of Emmett that I could, somehow I felt like something bad was about to happen, and I wanted him to be there for me.

_No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I looked down at the plate of food I had picked up from the table and began to crush the potato chips as I scanned the forest for Emmett. Then I saw a streak of blonde hair before I say a lean teenage boy peering at me from behind a tree.

"Jasper?" I said, I saw his eyes, they were a honey gold, he had already finished his hunt.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious_

He winked at me, and I knew he had heard me say his name. I gave him a questioning look and I say him mouth 'I'll explain later'. Obviously, Edward had not sent him. I was starting to get uneasy again, even though I knew Jasper was there.

_I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Suddenly I felt an annoying, almost alarming, presence behind me and I could see Mike towering over me. My eyes widened in shock and I looked back to where Jasper was still standing, frozen in place. His eyes were no longer honey-gold, they were inky black.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"Bella…" Mike started, and I looked pleadingly to Jasper, but even if he wanted to move, it seemed like his feet were frozen in place.

"Bella," Mike started again and I reluctantly turned to him, and I smelt the vodka on his breath – he had some of that spiked punch – it was nauseating the amount it seemed like he had had, but he continued to speak. "Come on Bella, your precious Edward isn't here, and here I am, completely willing, all we have to do is get a room."

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"No, Mike. I love Edward, get the hell over it." I said. Why was he such a damn persistent testosterone filled blood sack?

"Don't be like that Bella." He said, wiggling his eyebrows 'invitingly' at me. Yeah. Right. When I simply glared at him he grabbed my wrists – hard.

"Can you get a fucking life other than me and go the hell away?!" I said, loosing my temper, I'm not generally one to cuss, but the anger and fear engulfing my heart was enough to raise such reactions. Why was I scared of mike though?

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!_

Mike started planting kisses on my collarbone, and I tried to struggle out of his grasp – he was too strong. I looked back over to Jasper, and I could see my fear and anger in his eyes, suddenly I was frightened, my emotions had taken him over, and he was just as incapable of moving as I was.

He slowly began working his way up my neck and towards to corner of my mouth with his grotesque mouth and his atrocious liquor-induced breath. _Forgive me Edward…_

_I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hit mouth met mine and he pushed me into the wall of Angela's house forcibly, I got all my strength together and as soon as he opened his mouth I spat down the back of his throat, I hope he chokes. **(A/N: my friend did that once, pretty amusing, I can tell you) **

Mike backed up and began to cough violently, why was no one rushing over here, hadn't they seen all the struggling going on? Then I realized, in an attempt to avoid anyone else I had gone into a dark corner, Mike must've followed me.

I looked out the window once more, searching for Jasper, my eyes pleading. I saw a slight smirk on his face, and his legs were moving ever so slightly – good, he was gaining control again.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!_

I turned from Jasper to see a wild glint in Mike's eyes and his hand go back, in a split second I felt intense pain rise in my right cheek and tears well up at the corners of my eyes. I let out a shrill gasp of pain and I knew if Jasper saw this his eyes would be as bad as Edward's would be if someone hit me.

I turned to see where Jasper was, and I saw no one there.

_Hurry Jasper, please…_ I thought as I turned back to Mike, my jaw set, my fists clenched so tight the skin was straining and turning white.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

How right those lyrics are, even if I wish so hard that they were untrue. That was the way Mike was about me, in those three sentences it was summed up. Edward could even prove it. I was jerked out of my fantasies about Edward by another blow, this time to my other cheek before I felt a rough grasp on my arm before Mike pulled me into a dark room and slung me into the opposite wall.

What did I do to deserve this?

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

Tears welled in my eyes, and I just closed them and endured all the punches and kicks Mike sent me, I acted as if they hurt worse than they did so he wouldn't hit as hard.

I was afraid, truly afraid of what was going to happen to me.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Finally Mike decided I was beaten up enough for his liking and he began to kiss my face again, slowly pulling his hand up under my skirt. I was going to have Edward kill him for this I swear – no! Edward can't know! Oh god.

I kicked Mike square in the chest and he fell backwards before smashing his heel into my ankle I let out a scream of pain and he smacked my face again to shut me up.

Silent tears streamed down my face as he began kissing up my stomach, leading towards my breasts.

I had long ago drowned out the music. Mike began to pull my shirt over my head and I began crying faster. Where are you Jasper? And Emmett? Please help me!

Mike began to unzip my skirt and I began to sob loudly. The door was swung right off it's hinges in time for Jasper and Emmett to see Mike punching me in the stomach to silence me once more.

I got up, letting out a moan of pain, looking around frantically for my shirt while I saw Jasper and Emmett advancing towards Mike Newton. I put a hand on Jasper's shoulder, telling him that the slug was not worth revealing their secret.

Jasper and Emmett complied, saying that they would get him later.

I merely shook my head, by the time we got to the car I had passed out and I could hear the faint snippets of a conversation going on above me.

"Yes Danyella – I know it's dangerous. She doesn't want Edward to know! Yes, she should be safe with you, I know it." I heard Jasper say. I felt myself being picked up by big, strong arms – Emmett.

"Please, do this favor for me, we'll be back to get her in a week, We'll tell Edward…" Jasper started

"Phoenix," said Emmett's comforting voice. "We'll tell Edward she went to Phoenix to visit her mom."

"And in this week, you want me to use my power to heal her enough so that Edward will not know? I can heal any physical wound with time, but emotional wounds I cannot help." Came the soothing voice of a woman, it was like the sound of a harp intertwined with silk. I liked it.

"Yes, we know, but we need time. Please." Came Emmett's voice.

"Fine." Said the woman's voice, and then the blackness completely shrouded me and I fell into a soothing state – it was like a void from all the thoughts and nightmares I would have if I had fallen into sleep instead of unconsciousness. It was greatly welcomed.

**A/N: So that was it, Mike's big mistake.**

**The next chapter is Jasper's POV and after he gives Bella over to this new vampire (who is a friend of the Cullen family)**

**How will they keep this from Edward to protect the Cullen's secret?**

**Le gasp.**

**This might actually end up being a full-length story. Sorry guys, the chapter where Mike gets beaten to a pulp is 2-3 chapters away ):**


	4. Author's Note

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, and it's childish to say, but it's NOT MY FAULT. I was writing the chapters and I had a ton written then my junk computer died and lost EVERY single file on my computer, so now I'm all depressed. But back to the point, I have a couple of ideas for new stories, and I really don't want to have ALL of these, so I'm keeping 'Mike's Stupidity' (Because it was the most fun to write) and one other, and then I'm going to delete the rest of the stories. **

**And I need you guys to help me pick which one to keep. Whichever has the most reviews even if you just leave one saying 'satihor;dln' or something but whichever gets the most on THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER I will keep. But I really don't want to finish Unexpected Changes, I wrote the whole thing a while ago and not only do I not remember a lot of it, it was boring to write. I think MPH would be a good one to keep, but it is actually up to you guys!**

**Thanks in advance to anyone who is willing to help, it means a lot!**

**Deadline for reviews: Wednesday, July 11, 2007**


End file.
